What Chisame is missing
by JFai
Summary: Chisame is enjoying her life or so she thought until one day she discovers that the life she fought so hard for is just that. Not to mention a certain uncouth guy is on her mind. An attack happens as she is separated from some of her fellow Ala Alba friends and winds up lost in the jungles of Mundus. What could happen? Humor, romantic elements and action.
1. Why can't life be simple!

**I don't own any characters that appear in this story as they belong to Ken Akamatsu.**

**Hello, this is my first Negima story. Given I'm writing Sailor Moon stories I thought it would be nice for a change of pace and decided to go with my favorite Negi girl; Chisame Hasegawa.**

**Chisame is enjoying her summer between junior and senior year of college but due to an event she winds up back in the magical world while visiting Negi with some of her fellow Ala Alba crew. **

**Due to unforeseen circumstances she gets lost in the jungles of the magical world once again and meets up with a certain idiot.**

**This leads to an unexpected adventure which will push her once again rediscover what she wants in life. Action will be scarce this time around as I introduce her and some of the characters. **

**Now I hope you like it and let's go!**

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Why can't my life be easy?!**_

* * *

Chisame Hasegawa was bored. The fabled hacker/internet idol had nothing going on at the moment in her one bedroom apartment.

Laying on the bed without a care in the world the glasses wearing adult let her mind wander.

_It's hard to fathom that I; queen of the net have nothing to do at this moment and it's barely the afternoon on my second week of summer!_

That was a fact since she got passing grades for the classes she is taken, Chisame could rest easy knowing that she would be starting her senior year in just three months. Of course with the amount of free time she has at the moment she couldn't think of doing anything but contemplate her naval or whatever one does when you are struck with nothing to occupy your time.

It wasn't that she disliked being home for the summer. This was her haven; internet access, a bit of AC blowing some nice cool air, a nice cold berry tea at her side and no wild adventures with a once screamish child, who was now a respectable teenager, still finding adventure and breaking hearts like no one's business.

She smiled briefly about her first interaction with Negi on how he discovered she was the fabled Chiu, internet idol! At the time it was an embarrassing situation since it proved she was crazy like the rest of the infamous Class 3-A classmates (to her displeasure).

Thinking about those days, it all seemed like a dream. After everything from discovering that her teacher was a mage to being part of the group from stopping Chao Lingshin from revealing magic to the world to being a part of saving the magical world and slowly revealing magic to the world her life wasn't exactly the same.

Sure she survived high school and her current college years by continuing being her cynical, snide, pompous, sardonic self to defuse any kind of admires and cult fanatics (especially the ones who got clingy) but a part of her enjoyed the fifteen minutes. It gave her a chance to not be as rigid.

Saving the world is no little thing but she eventually got bored with being part of the fabled "Boy who saved the world with a harem of underage girls."

There was only so much a person could take.

During that period before going to college she grew to become pretty and not as reclusive as she was when she was fifteen. Her light red/orange medium length hair went to the middle of her back. She lost her baby fat and had a lean body and her breasts were moderate, even though they couldn't compare to Chizuru's or Haruna's but she didn't care…much.

Her skills as a computer hacker improved as well. She had learned more skills of the trade and not relying much on her pactio item she got from Negi all those years ago. Even though she did continue training with it on occasion to make sure she wasn't lacking in the magical department.

Chisame and the rest of her former classmates had retained their pactio cards. Negi hadn't picked none of them as of yet and continued the probationary contract, even Setsuna and Konaka and they were a couple.

_Not that anyone cares of course. Even if he did choose I get the feeling they would follow him to his honeymoon just to see if he was packing!_ She snarked in her head.

She walked around in nothing but a big dark blue shirt and wore red underwear. She made a face at the chose of undergarments.

She recently hung out with some of her classmates before they took their exams and how it got to the point of underwear blew her mind!

A thought crossed her mind as she stopped and remembered!

"It was that brat's fault!" She seethed clenching her hands! "He just had to appear out of thin air!"

She could see it clearly, she was with Asuna, Setsuna, Konaka, Makie and Chachamaru, who had some free time since Eva decided that the robot should get more hands on experience with humans.

Mostly Makie was talking about some random show about how small animal creatures had strange abilities were still on television with Asuna and Chachamaru adding commentary to that and Konoka embarrassing her best friend Setsuna about streaking for a practical joke! Let's be honest, you know Setsuna would have liked to see a flash of her perky bottom!

The analytical Chisame remaining quiet as she didn't talk much but enjoying their company until the ball dropped, Negi appeared with his teaching materials as he was done with his class.

He had grown tall, which is expected since he wasn't a kid anymore, his auburn hair still spiky but retained his kind facial features and he had a toned body as well. He continued wearing his glasses and stuck with the suit and tie.

Giving them a smile he had asked what they were doing and the ever happy Makie answered him. He looked at all his former students and partners with happiness and had asked if he could hang out until mother nature had decided to screw with them.

A gust of wind blew their hair and one of Asuna's pig tails went under his nose which caused his infamous sneeze!

Chisame and Setsuna tried to stop him but with an "ACHOOOO!" and with his magical power, he caused a wind tempest to rip the female entourage's clothes right off!

They stared at their fine figures in aghast as guys saw what happened and took pictures with their cells, trying to get some good images of their breasts, navels and ass that made some scream God's name in euphoria for bringing them salvation.

Before it got out of hand Asuna and Setsuna had driven off the gang of wolves with a sword and fists and Chisame bashed her hand on the teen's head! Twice!

_That brat, after that we had to buy clothes and then it went to buying underwear! I normally go for the white ones but Makie and that damn robot had to butt in and say get some sexy ones! _

She dropped her head in shame! _What the hell does an airhead and non-artificial gyroid know about being sexy? Are they being influenced by American culture again?_

It wasn't like she disliked them since it was a change of pace for her. She turned on the light to see her face in the mirror.

Getting a close inspection she liked what she saw! Putting her hand through her hair like a fashion model she winked and gave a smile.

She took a shower to freshen up and afterward put on some clothes; a short-sleeved green shirt a blue sleeveless brown vest and jeans. Chisame placed her hair in a pony tail.

She decided that she should at least get some fresh air, pick up some take out from Chao Bao Zi and find anything to do!

* * *

Two hours later as she had completed her mundane tasks she headed to Mahora's famous Chinese restaurant run by Satsuki.

It was a crime to live off greasy food but Satsuki had found a way for it not to be high in cholesterol so Chisme didn't have to worry about fat. She could make only simple dishes so she wouldn't starve but nothing beat a dumpling with rice and a nice drink!

As it was almost evening she saw many students around eating and doing stuff that was inconsequential. She just looked at how everything was; plain, simple.

_This is what I wanted in the end? A normal life with no responsibilities about saving the world! That's Sensei's department! _She argued in her head.

In seeing how she was making faces at the internal dialogue she discreetly sat her butt down and waited for the kind faced girl with a big heart and short brown hair and eyes, who looked like a koala went to her kitchen area and started making her usual.

Chisame smirked. _She knows me well without needing to come over? When did I become a regular here?'_

Minutes later Satsuki arrived with her meal and walked back off to accommodate more customers.

The female started eating her food and still thought about the way her life was going. True she was still an internet icon and could keep up with the latest things with her pactio item; which could manipulate data in any electronic device by using sprites to aid her but it was becoming boring.

What could make her feel alive? Her fellow classmates were doing stuff to make their lives interesting. Ayaka Yukihiro, Asuna Kagurazaka and Chachamaru Kakuri were continuing helping Negi with his plan to colonize Mars for future use; Yue Ayase and Nodoka Miyazaki were busy doing stuff that would benefit them (and a certain mage) and even the scandalous Asakura was writing a rough draft of a novel she would publish.

Chisame than choked on some rice and had to drink her water to get it down. _What the fuck, why am I thinking about changing my life? I like it just the way it is! Nothing goes wrong; I don't have to fear for my life and not fighting over a teen that won't make up his mind on who he wants to end up with!_

She had a look of dread. _Why would I want Negi? Do I still harbor some feelings for him?!_

As she slumped in her chair, Satsuki continued about her business and gave one of her special drinks. Chisame didn't think and chugged it down quick. The red/brownish hair adult gave approved thumbs up to the cook and Barkeeper.

It was true that during their adventures in the magical world she became his guardian when he wanted training from Jack Rakan, and that turned out to become a dire situation which one false step and he would have died and lost his magical abilities.

Her thoughts soon went to how Rakan was doing. Was he still traveling around and getting in trouble?

_That idiot is a unique guy altogether. He basically defied all rules of reason and seemed invincible! He almost beat sensei…_

She stopped her thoughts just in time. Why was she thinking about the thousand blade swordsman? It's not like she harbored feelings for him as well and why even? He was an idiot and a self-proclaimed pervert! From what she learned from Konoka when Ala Alba (White Wing) got separated at the time, he sexual molested Fate's girls to submission by taking off their panties and giving them a good whiff!

A sweatdrop fell on the back of her head! Not only was he uncouth and socially deranged he thinks fighting is the only way to solve any problem! Along with he always annoyed with his ways!

_I think hell will freeze over before I ever think of him in that way!_ She gave a roll of her eyes.

Checking the time she felt it was good to head back in and get some well-rounded internet play. Paying her tab she headed back to apartment.

* * *

As she entered the building she saw Chachamaru Kakuri, the long green-haired, blue-eyed android and attendant to Eva and Negi. It looked like she was waiting for her.

"Good evening Chisame!" She greeted polity giving a bow.

Chisame looked at her with curiosity mixed in with annoyance. _Why would Chachamaru be here? Usually she is with Negi or Eva at this time of night. I hope she's not expecting me to entertain her!_

"I do not expect you to entertain me, Chisame," She said to the hacker's surprise. Could she read minds?

Chachamaru shook her head. "I just know you well enough Chisame!" She said in her plain voice.

Chisame gritted her teeth. _Of course she does! She was the main reason I ended up like this!_ Giving a sigh she took her to her room number.

A couple of minutes later Chisame had made a cup of tea for them to drink. She didn't have many guests so it was foreign to her how she should do this.

"There is no need for you to give me anything to drink," she began looking at the cup. "I am a robot and do not have taste buds and…"

Chisame rammed the cup to the robot's mouth. "Will you just shut up! If I have company I'm going to give you a beverage whether you want it or not!" She ranted as some tea dripped from the light green haired robot's mouth. "Besides you like getting the screws handed to you by Negi-sensei so don't be playing the 'robot card' with me!"

Chachamaru blushed fiercely at the what Chisame said about him "screwing her" and finished her drink. She slumped down as imitating someone full.

The cynical girl gave a swift kick to Chachamaru's leg to get her up. "Look that shouldn't have filled you up! I know from the schematics I 'borrowed' from Hakase that she has given you a program to imitate taste!" She brought up the genius (and rumored mad) scientist, Satomi Hakase.

The robot got up and sat down on the chair. "When you mean by borrowed Chisame," She asked, "You hacked the system again using the artifact given to you by Negi-sensei?"

Chisame only crossed her arms. "I have to practice somehow and is always finding ways to upgrade her system and those other mechanical objects down there."

The blue-eyed android didn't say anything but she would have think about "training" with Chisame since she didn't want the hacker/cosplayer getting over her head with getting in Hakase's systems.

She changed the subject. "As it is summer for you and the rest our former classmates, Negi-sensei has asked me to invite you and some others to his newly acquired villa he has received from Nagi Springfield and Arika Anarchia Entheofushia."

Raising an eyebrow again Chisame had a look of surprise. "His parents gave him a place for him stay to invite his team of partners to a foreign land?" She gave the answer. "Not in a million years, the door is that way!" She jutted a thumb to the door.

Chachamaru didn't even look ready to give up. "Negi has requested your presence Chisame. He feels that you and some of his other closer companions could use a vacation."

"A vacation; listen I don't get why he would. I have a suspicion it's his father wanting to see us since his son surpassed him in having a lot of partners!" Chisame ranted.

"Firstly I don't even want to step to that magical world again! Second my life is perfectly fine just the way it is!" She exclaimed. "Just because magi exist doesn't mean I want it ruining anything in my life. I have finally accepted the fact that things won't be the same but I can at least stop the crazy from hitting home!"

She waited a couple of moments for the words to sink in. "Besides we both saw sensei a couple of weeks ago and he looked perfectly fine to me! If he wants to invite the others well God speed on his quest! I'm pretty sure Nodoka and Yue will be happily pleased at seeing Negi in some swim trunks where they can think about having their way with them!"

Chisame had sounded a little clipped at that. She didn't mean for it to come out like that but it did.

"He would like to see you too just as the rest," Chachamaru offered again trying to smooth things over.

This made Chisame leer at her. "Why the sudden interest with me, robot," She demanded. As well as Chachamaru knows Chisame it worked both ways as she knew when the robot could avoid answering questions just like their former teacher.

_It's always interesting that the rules for robotics don't always apply in the real world situation. Isaac Asimov would have a canipse if he found out!_ She said in her head with sarcasm making a reference to the fabled author about robot rules.

Chachamaru didn't say anything as she looked somewhere else but Chisame wouldn't have any avoidance as she grabbed her cheeks and started pulling them.

To her surprise the robot felt more human than ever. It just proved that science was advancing. _Hakase__ deserves an award for this. _"Chachamaru as your friend and fellow Ala Alba companion I am demanding what you know?"

After a couple more tugs Chachamaru did. Even if she was a robot her skin had pain receptors now and everything was a new experience. Why if this kept up she could find a way to have a body and experience the joys of the flesh! With that thought Chachamaru's face got red once again.

That didn't go unnoticed by Chisame as she gave a wicked grin. "Thinking about Negi sensei and his hands clutching your starter Chacha? You sly vixen you?!"

Chachamaru finally got her friends hands off her cheeks and calmed down her motor from springing a leak (in more ways than one).

"When we last saw Negi he didn't just bump into us by mistake as he wanted to invite us but due to his sneezing," She brought up the incident which curbed Chisame's annoyance to her friend back at the magi teen she grimaced. "He thought it unwise to say anything after…."

Chisame scoffed. "Honestly he always gets like that, he needs to become more assertive than he does with protecting us from some person wanting to destroy the world!"

Chachamaru's answered for her employer and love interest. "He is still learning about females Chisame so it will take some time."

This got a snort from the computer expert. "That's news; he's finally appreciating the female anatomy. Tell me does he have any porn magazines under his bed Chachamaru?"

This caused Chachamaru posture to straighten up quick.

Chachamaru never thought about her teacher having such filth under his bed!? It would be a crime against nature if he should want to see buck naked girls in provocative poses with their breasts hanging out and butts looking fine that you want to spank it and scream "Glory!"

"Negi would never fall for such trash Chisame!" She yelled excitedly as sweat protruded from her skin. Whoa that science stuff really is advancing for a story with magic?

Chisame held in a laugh at the robots expense. It was always funny seeing her act more life-like when it came to Negi. She pushed the joke along.

"Come on Chacha, he is a male and no longer a mere child that we have to guide." Her face turned cunning and her words as sweet as raspberry tea in the South. "He would get curious at seeing other females in sexual situations. Besides after all those times of ending up in certain situations with him and constantly surrounded by girls feigning for his affection, it was going to happen."

Chachamaru didn't want to admit what Chisame was saying having any relevance but it is true that is surrounded by the female population.

The only males he could ever bond with are Kotoro Inugumi, who was busy at the moment and had taken a "vacation", Takahata, who was away on business and Fate, who was busy with his own girl troubles.

_Does sensei really have such a thing? I don't know what he thinks everyday so he could want to see the images of women doing naughty things to him? _The long haired android wondered.

An image of her, Asuna, Nodoka, Ayaka, Makie, the three cheerleaders, Anya, Chisame, Haruna and Eva (with a perverse and sadistic look on her face) being in S & M getups cracking whips against the pavement as Negi looked on with drool and lying on the ground like a pimp!

The picture gone as it came which sent Chachamaru's eyes spinning and fainting from the shock. Her power outlet was cut off due to the over processing of data.

Chisame looked spooked at what had happened. She only wanted to tease her not cause her to shut down?

If anything happened to Chachamaru, Negi wouldn't be mad but disappointed but Eva would suck her dry, cast a freezing spell, feed her to some demonic dog from hell, revive her and kill her for doing that to her servant!

Pulling out a card with a picture of her in a frilly dress and a heart-shaped staff and with the word _**Sceptrum Virtuale**_, she said "Adeat" and summoned the artifact to her waiting hands.

Then seven sprites that looked like mice appeared. These were virtual spirits created to back her up when she manipulated data and protectors when she went to the cyber realm. The names to the sprites were Kincha, Hanpe, Konnya, Chikuwafu, Negi, Daiko, and Shirataki given to them by Makie when Chisame had to fight off a digital attack during the Mahora festival.

"What will you have us do today Chisame-sama!" Negi asked who was the leader to the group(not to Chisame's displeasure).

Kincha replied. "Do we need to up the ante with the pictures you posted revolving the chest?"

Hanpe sniped out. "Yeah add some spice to the mix to get more fans ogling your God-given magic?"

Konnya said. "Make it enticing to become blinded by your beauty?"

Daiko agreed. "Uh-huh get you in some poses to make to the poster child for teenage guys wet dreams!"

Chikuwafu exclaimed. "All right finally something to test how far we have gotten! Chisame-sama we will make this tastefully done, do you have a banana?"

Shirataki finished it off "A banana, come on how about a popsicle?"

Chisame bashed all six of the sprites noggins and placed them in a force field. She proceeded to scan what had happened to them and saw that a virus had infected them.

_Damn that Hakase_ she was able to damage me some! She gripped. "Negi proceed to dump all useless data and get them back to how they used to."

Negi the sprite squeaked out a "Yes mam" and did t's job.

It took 30 minutes and finally her sprites were back to normal. Well normal that they weren't as perverted now. Apparently they found solace in reading harem shows and fan service situations. Chisame believed that since they were created out of the magic with Negi it somehow latched on to his un expressed tension of dealing with girls in general.

_Of course that's a theory! Another way is that in a sense males are dictated by their biological urges to procreate…or in general terms fuck everything that moves!_

That wasn't true just an opinion…a well valid one but still just an opinion.

After that the sprites started working on rebooting Chachamaru's operating systems. Transparent visual screens appeared around her body where Chisame and the spirits could see what happened.

There was some corrupted data that the hacker checked and saw her last memory of some of her classmates in leather attire with high heels! Chisame gaped at what she saw!

"Hey look they all look good as some S & M freaks!" one of the sprites said! They all concurred with that agreement.

A moment later they got tied together and about to get dumped in a boiling tub of water that Chisame created from cyber space!

While that was happening Chisame was able to flush out the old data not before checking a compartment with the word _**JK**_ on it. Curious she tapped the folder with a finger and a memory file of Jack Rakan appeared.

Chisame felt herself getting flustered and warm from seeing him. It had been a long while since she saw him last. _This must have taken recently when she went to the magical world?_

The file played and Jack Rakan greeted Chachamaru by groping her chest and finding a way to get her cute kitty cat panties from her! This caused the robot extreme displeasure as she attacked him but he found a way to block her attacks and goosed her in an area which made her blush.

Chisame still was red faced at what he did and decided to fast forward the perversion until it looked like he was talking about something.

"…ll her I hope she's doing good with finding her bliss where ever she is." He smiled. "She knows how to throw a punch and was cute while wearing those cat ears! I regret not getting her in a maid outfit and serving me coffee!" His face had a look of perversion as steam came out of his nose. "Oh yeah, Jo-chan was working that outfit as well! It made me wanna bow chicka bow wow and -!

Chisame stopped the memory file and placed it back inside Chachamru. _Oh hell no, I am not going down that road! _

Even though she thought that a part of her saw a glimpse of how he could be. That part made him less infuriating even though she wished he would act like that often.

Knowing that she peeked inside a file that Chachamaru labeled private for her she felt slightly guilty. She than proceeded to activate her functions with the sprites help (they pleaded to her and how they weren't going to become perverts) and moments later Chachamaru activated.

Chachamaru looked around to see Chisame with her rod out. "I believe I malfunctioned Chisame," She said embarrassed.

The light red-haired adult frowned at that. "Yeah that was my fault; I shouldn't have kept that joke going on if I knew it would cause you to crash like that!"

"Not to worry about it Chisame, I know how twisted you can be…" Chachamaru said smiling which put Chisame off. What did she mean by twisted?

After Chachamaru checked all her functions and saw that Chisame had nipped and tucked a couple of things that Hakase forgot to do she smiled. "Thanks for the update Chisame, you are really a good friend!"

Chisame's eyes widened and blushed as she turned away. Her tsundare attitude came in strong like a storm. "Don't be an idiot with those remarks, I just took responsibilities for my actions!"

The robot smiled. "Have you changed your mind on the proposition Chisame," She brought up again. "I can tell you aren't enjoying all this free time. It's like that time after the Mahora festival that you felt something was missing that the internet couldn't fill."

Chisame couldn't deny what she said was true. She did feel like she was in a rut and maybe could use a vacation with the people she thought of as friends.

She grumbled. "Yeah, yeah I'll go with you…"

Chachamaru placed a hand to her ear. "What did you say Chisame, I didn't quite hear you over the noise!" She then proceeded to hack her radio systems and a various rock song started. The sprites, which hadn't went into hibernation, rocked out with sake cans and fried squid. Where they got that stuff from is a mystery you know?

Growling she roared. "I SAID I'LL GO! WILL YOU TURN DOWN THAT RACKET! IT WILL WAKE THE NEIGHBORS!"

* * *

Go to random scene in the room above Chisame's. A random couple, we will call them Honey and Big Bear, were sleeping in a nice bed until Big Bear woke up with a start.

"Honey, I heard something just now!" He rumbled as he got up, his shaggy hair covering his face.

The ever calm Honey was still sleeping with a mask over her eyes as she mumbled sleepily, "I told you to lay off the beans and brussels sprouts at dinner dear! Now go back to sleep!"

This caused Big Bear to turn on his pretty wife. "What are you trying to imply?!"

Honey didn't even bother looking at him as she needed sleep from their bundle of joy. "Sweetie just go to sleep, I've lived with this for two years and used to it by now. Just relieve yourself and go back to bed."

Big Bear stood shocked and befuddled by what she said and these thoughts would haunt him for the rest of his life not knowing it was a certain glasses wearing female who caused him a fright. Oh well them's the breaks!

* * *

After Chachamaru turned off the music and Chisame returned her artifact back to card form, Chisame again said she would go to the magical world once again.

The gyroid then proceeded to hug the analytical girl. Chisame only gave an awkward pat on the back as she wasn't used to being touchy feely.

"Might I ask who will also be there?" Chisame asked. "When you say close partners it could only mean so much."

Chachamaru thought and shook her head. "You will know when you arrive at the portal in Mahora around 9:00 am in two days' time!"

Chisame thought about that certain areas of Japan had ports that connected to the world of magic and only designated people could operate it for normal folk to visit. The largest one was in Mahora since it had the most magical energy floating around.

She shook her head in exasperation. _The more things stay the same as they say._

Chahamaru then proceeded to heading for the door. "I will see you in two days Chisame!"

Chisame gave a lazy wave and "Yeah,yeah…" and she was gone.

The hacker looked at the ticket. Back to the magical world she would go, where fantasy collided with her ever practical nature.

"Oh well it will get me time away from this place and I can see some of the others again. What could possible go wrong?" She said giving a chuckle.

Oh Chisame, one should never say those words of destruction.

* * *

Two days later in the heart of Mahora, Chisame Hasegawa had arrived to her location where the portal stood ready. A random guard asked what she was doing here and she gave him a response. Checking the file it said that there would be a small party going to Mundas Magicus.

Chisame checked her cell to see she arrived thirty minutes early which was a surprise to her. Usually it would be one of the louder parties starting up some nonsense. She spotted two figures; one with black hair in a side pony tail with a Nodachi attached to the hip.

The figure looked around twenty and she had a serious look but when she spotted Chisame she gave a tiny smile.

That was Setsuna Sakurazaki, master sword wielder of the _Shinmei –Ryu_ style of swordplay. She also was a half demon. Setsuna is a powerful ally to Negi and her skills were essential in their last adventure.

The other one had long brown hair and a cheerful smile. This was Konoka Konoe, heir to the_ Kansai Magic Association_ (mages from western Japan) and the Dean's granddaughter. Konoka wielded powerful magic due to her lineage. She looked divine walking in the morning sunlight as her hair blew in the wind.

_Leave it Konoka to prove how refined she can be…that won't last long._ The geek beauty said.

The heir to the Konoe family saw her she ran towards her and hugged her tightly, traces of her refined elegance gone to the winds as she showed her silly side on meeting a fellow 3-A student.

"Chisame it's been ages!" She greeted laughing without a care in the world.

_That's Konoka for you, always chipper and bright! _"It's only been a month since the last time we hung out!" She sniped out.

"That's too long; we are friends and need to keep in contact!" She continued the hugging.

Chisame looked to Setsuna for help but the swords woman only shook her head as if to say "You are on your own!"

The three started talking about how their studies were going then noticed someone else show up. It was Nodoka Miyazaki or as her fellow classmates referred her as her nickname "Bookstore". She had short purple hair and the two sides of her hair angled around her face.

She looked more confident than she did when she was fifteen and she didn't have her bangs covering her eyes. Nodoka was also a good asset wither artifact that could read minds.

She gave them a pleasant smile. "It's nice seeing everyone again!" Nodoka stated. Konoka went and hugged her while Setsuna and Chisame went with handshakes and a pat on the back.

Setsuna noticed that Yue wasn't around or Haruna. "Where is the gang bookstore?" She asked using Nodoka's nickname.

A thoughtful look appeared on her face. "Well Haruna is busy with working on her manga series and Yue is training in Mundas Magicus to get a certain license so we will meet up with her there."

"I wonder who else will show up next?" Setsuna wondered.

Then the team noticed Chachamaru appear with Kaede and Ku Fei.

Kaede was a tall tanned skin female with closed eyes like a fox and short dark green hair. Kaede Nagase was a ninja who knew many special techniques.

Ku Fei is Chinese with light brown skin, blonde hair styled in pig tails and had green eyes. Fei wasn't the brightest of all of Negi's students but she was a master in Kung Fu and she previously trained him when he was just ten.

"It looks like you two will be coming huh?" Chisame asked the two warriors. "You do know that there won't be any fighting on this trip?"

The two looked at each other.

"Of course we come, you may need protection when we arrive at Gateport!" Fei stated

Kaede looked on calmly. "Certain things are going in Mundus Magicus after the defeat of Fate all those years ago." She showed her knowledge that she kept up with information going around Mundus.

This drew concern for the rest of the females as they remembered what happened last time they were there.

"I wonder what could be happening, I thought that world had achieved peace after Negi saved it?" Setsuna asked.

"Just because he stopped one thing doesn't mean all the evil has been eradicated." Kaede wisely stated. "However it's not something we should get involved in."

Chisame nodded. "Yeah no use sticking are heads in that mess. We will leave it to the professionals. Let's just hope Negi isn't planning on doing anything to involve in matters not about him."

"I don't know it matters to Negi sensei since he is still in the process of saving everyone there," Nodoka brought showing her belief in the boy wizard. "It would concern him in the long run."

Setsuna and Konoka agreed while the ever cynical Chisame rolled her eyes.

Nodoka soon noticed someone missing. "Um, does anyone know where Asuna is?"

The others looked around and noted that the orange two tailed girl wasn't seen.

"She is present in the capital of Ostia dealing with diplomats." The blue-eyed robot stated. "She says that she will find way to get free."

Chisame only scoffed. "The leader of the former Baka Rangers dealing with politics that's something I thought I'd ever here. Anyway robot we are ready to get this party started!"

Everyone gave her a weird look. It was peculiar for Chisame to get hip with things.

Chachamaru giggled a little. "University life has certainly changed you. Anyway let us go to Gate port. Once we arrive we will take a plane to arrive at Negi sensei's villa!"

With that the small group of friends went to Gate port.

* * *

It was instantaneous as they arrived at the bustling place filled with creatures only seen in fantasy movies or novels. After going through procedures they had arrived in front of the ship that would take them there; Parusama the III.

"It seems Haruna designed another one for this place to use?" Konoka asked.

Nodoka nodded. "She comes here from time to time offering up drawings for a butt load of money!"

This caused everyone to chuckle uneasily. Haruna could always make a profit no matter what.

They got on the big airship, which had fancy chairs, television and anything they needed. Chachamaru would fly the ship as she knew where they were going.

As they all got comfy Chisame wondered if Rakan would be there. Thinking about the man caused a blush to radiate on her cheeks.

"Chisame, you think about man yes?" Ku Fei asked curiously.

Said girl blanched out. "I am not thinking about anyone Baka Yellow!"

Kaede also added some commentary. "You wouldn't be reacting this strongly if it wasn't true?"

Chisame looked at her with murderous intent. "Back off, no-eyes!"

"It's all right if you are Chisame!" Nodoka told her. "It means you are being honest with what you want."

That was the nail in the coffin for her as she slumped in depression. _Oh God even bookstore is teasing me? When will my misery end?!_

Konoka chuckled at her friend's predicament and Setsuna could only shake her head. She knew that this was the easy group. If it were Asakura and Haruna, Chisame would be reaching for a machete to hack away at them.

"Please buckle up as we are about to take off!" Chachamaru said through the speakers.

Once that was done the Parusama the III took off from Gateport and headed to the vacation spot. An hour into the flight and all had gone smoothly. The small party was keeping themselves entertained by doing their own thing.

"Hey look out there Set-chan!" the brown-haired woman said pointing out the window. "Storm clouds and they look ready to go at it!"

Setsuna looked at with warily. "I hope we can pass by it unscathed?"

"Not to worry Setsuna-dono," Kaede answered. "Chachamaru knows what she is doing; it will be easy as eating blueberry pie on a hot summer day!"

Chisame raised an eyebrow at that. _What the fuck did this turn into Designing Women?_

After a couple of minutes they were in the storm clouds. The winds got choppy and rain started pouring heavily.

"Sure, Chachamaru can get us through no problem!" Chisame snarked. "It will be easy as eating pie my ass!"

Kaede didn't look perturbed. "It was blueberry pie…"

Chisame glared daggers at the ninja.

"Ai ya, what this," Ku Fei brought up as she noticed that raindrops were falling from the bulk of the ship.

Nodoka looked around. "I don't know but it's happening all over the ship!"

The half demon swordsman got up from her sit and noticed that a piece of the chair was burning.

"Everyone get up its acid rain!" Setsuna yelled!

The passengers got up quickly to see that the rain was eating through the fine metal.

"Could this be the destruction of the magical world we've been warned about?!" Chisame cried gathering her laptop.

The three warriors shook their heads. "It feels more like an enemy!" Ku Fei replied getting serious

"Not sure how but my best guess is magic!" Setsuna said as she grew her wings to protect Konoka and Nodoka from the droplets.

_Dammit what happened to peace and relaxation?! _Chisame screamed in her head as Kaede placed her body to protect her.

"We are in a dire situation," Chachamaru's voice yelled through the intercom.

"No really, I had no clue from the burns we are getting stupid robot!"

"Please refrain from saying anything rude Chisame!" Chachamaru said as she cut of the intercom.

Nodoka looked scared. "What will we do; we can't stay here? I don't think this ship will survive the journey?!"

"I can't fly all of us." Setusuna said.

"We must think of something than, cause I'm not ready to die just yet!" Screamed Chisame.

Chachamaru appeared. "This plane is a lost cause. Kaede we will have to use that artifact of yours. I will fly you as you wrap up the rest of them.

Kaede concurred. "Adeat!" Than her pactio artifact appeared, it was a large cloak.

Before she could wrap them up inside a lightning blast destroyed the roof of the plane. They all looked up to see a childlike figure but not the face.

Setsuna brought out her Nodachi and held it defensively.

Ku Fei used her own artifact and a pole appeared. Wielding it expertly she readied herself.

Chachamaru had long blade like extensions appear from her arms.

"Who the hell are you?!" Chisame yelled pointing.

Nodoka was about to bring out her artifact until the tiny figure fired a lightning blast at the girl's feet!

She reacted quickly and jumped away! But the blast destroyed the floor!

Then the floor dropped from beneath them and they all fell!

They all screamed until Kaede got her cloak around Setsuna and Konaka. She than flung the cloak towards Fei Ku and Nodoka and was about to head to Chisame until a lightning blast struck her back!

Kaede screamed and she lost consciousness. Chachamaru caught the short dark green haired woman and maneuver her way to catch Chisame!

The winds were whipping and she couldn't see due to the wind and rain fogging up her glasses.

"CHACHAMARU!" She screamed as she reached out her hand to her friend. Hopefully this time she would hold her and not throw her away like last time! She was still miffed about that.

The battle robot still held to Kaede and flew through the torrent and reached her hand as well until a powerful gust of wind blew her of course!

Chisame couldn't believe her luck! She would die in this storm! And if she survived the fall would very well kill her! Tears appeared on her face. _Dammit not again, I don't want to die! And this time Negi won't be able to save me!_

Chisame then tried to get a better view before she fell to her death. She activated her pactio and pointed her staff at the figure.

_I don't think this will work but if my artifact can manipulate anything electronic and lighting is part of that element, then hopefully this will work._

"Hey ass-face!" She yelled trying to get the person's attention.

The figure turned around and looked surprised that she was still there.

"You should split!"

Then a lightning bolt struck the figure! Chisame had sick satisfaction what she did until the figure pointed and caused a tornado to blow her away!

As she was sucked inside to the tempest she screamed one thing. "IF I SURVIVE THIS I AM GOING TO KILL YOU NEGI-SENSEI!

Everything went black for the resident hacker.

* * *

In his villa on the outskirts of his mother's kingdom Negi awoke with a start! He noticed that it was going on eleven and got out of bed. Negi made sure nothing was going on in a certain area and headed out in his boxers. When he arrived he saw his mom and dad, Arika and Nagi.

Arika was a beautiful woman with long blonde hair that went to her lower legs, two different colored eyes and a firm disposition.

Nagi Springfield looked like Negi except didn't wear glasses and prone to being mischievous and rebellious. He was the savior of the Magical world before Negi and his crew did it a second time.

The princess of Ostia looked at her son. "Negi please put on some clothes while you are out of your room."

Nagi laughed it off. "Oh come on Arika, let him enjoy it, he is at that age now!" He gave his son man to man smile. "Let it all hang out son!"

Negi laughed with his dad as Arika only sighed. These were her boys.

The sixteen year old wizard went to the table and drank a cup of water that his mother left. "I felt something strange mother."

Arika looked on impassively. "About what, Negi?" She still wasn't used to using emotions but tried.

"I get the feeling someone stepping on my tombstone swearing to kill me?!" He mumbled.

Before Nagi could say anything Arika knocked him out with a punch combo. She knew this was something meant for the guidance of a mother, not the father. Yes she could have kept him quiet with a glare but he pissed her off when she tried telling Negi to put some clothes on and he refuted that. Hell, fury, the works!

Negi looked down at his dad and sweat dropped.

"I don't want Nagi influencing you as he already has," She shot a cold glare at him which made Negi shiver. Ever since finding his mother the three had decided to live as a family.

"Mother what should I do?" He asked her.

Arika went to her teenage son and hugged him. Negi looked surprised but hugged her as well.

After that she looked at her son's face. "Knowing that you have a lot of partners I will say it is a female."

He nodded as she continued.

"If that is how you feel you will accept whatever punishment she has in store for you!" She said.

Negi began banging his head on the table a couple of times not knowing what's become his pactio partners.

* * *

**That ends this chapter! What did everyone think?**

**This story takes place in a different axis. Since at the end of the Negima manga where Akamatsu said that there are many realties I decided to go this route. Certain things have changed with Negi and Nagi finding Arika and so forth. **

**I won't say how since it's still a mystery what happened to her. I don't wanna think she's really dead.**

**I hope I'm matching the humor for this story, it's a first with me with trying this out. I can't say if Negi will hook up with any of the females in this story since it's about Chisame and Rakan but I'll try to add charged moments at times. Setsuna and Konoka are official as well!**

**I didn't know how I was going to lead this story until I added that small fight scene. I know enough that Chisame's artifact works on cybernetics and cyberspace so I concluded that she can manipulate electricity (at least for this story). I needed her to have some oomph!**

**Nothing on the Rakan front except a message she saw. We will see where that goes.**

**The girls age would be around twenty or twenty-one.**

**Please review!**

**Not sure when this story will get updated so please stay tuned if it has captured your interests.**

**See ya!**


	2. This has happened before!

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Ken Akamatsu.**

**Hello, sorry for the delay! Let us continue with this adventure with our favorite hacker! Thanks for the fav's or follows!**

**Last time as Chisame along with Setsuna, Konaka, Nodoka, Ku, Kaede and Chachamaru are in Mundus, going to visit Negi until a mysterious figure attacks them.**

**Chisame is separated from her friends, so what will happen to her now? Along with will Negi find out what has happened to his former students/pactio partners?**

**Will Jack Rakan appear since this story is supposed to be about them?**

**Find out now!**

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

_**This has happened before!**_

* * *

Somewhere in the jungles of Mundus, Chisame was laying on the ground unconscious.

Before she blacked out she got sucked in a tornado and just like _Dorothy_ from _The_ _Wizard of Oz_, it brought her to a strange place.

Waking up she saw that she was surrounded by the serenity of nature! Plant life grew like it was in style, some magical animals scampered away and a rather large dragon flew overhead like a jumbo jet that took off from a hanger.

One thing could only be said. "I hate nature!" She muttered as she tenderly got up from the ground.

The grand outdoors was never going to be her best friend as she always wound up in some situation even if you took magic out of the equation; tech was her thing since you could control it!

Wiping the dirt from her clothes she noticed that her pactio item had returned to its card form and wondered how she survived.

"F'n A, I'm back in nature's embrace!" She snarked as she rubbed her temples. "Honestly, even after all this time I wind up back in the middle of a jungle!"

Seeing the first thing she saw, Chisame kicked a rock and unfortunately it hit a hornets nest! The swarm came out mad and started after her.

The brown/red-haired adult fled for her life!

"Dammit, stupid Negi-sensei, even planning a trip with your name in it brings disaster! I swear the next time someone decides to convince me otherwise, I'm going to slap a witch up!"

The hornet's didn't tire as they continued running after her. She had to think of something fast or she would get all sorts of blisters and she didn't want to go through that!

She saw a watering hole. Taking out her cell phone and charger she tossed it to a place that could be seen and jumped in the water!

**SPLASH!**

Chisame held her breath as she looked up to see that the wasp hoard floated around for a couple of moments.

_Will you bastards just go already! I can't hold my breath indefinitely!_ The words rang in her head as she covered her mouth.

Thinking she would die in a watery tomb and wondering if her lungs would fill up with water the hornet left and she swam to the surface.

Taking a needed breath she wiped her hair out of her eyes and looked exasperated.

"This shit is for the birds, I swear I'll just stay home and be some Hikkikomori or something!" She decided as she swam to dry land.

She grabbed her cell along with the charger and was happy she hadn't gotten them wet. It was the only thing she had since her luggage was blown to the winds, literally!

Pressing the on switch the cell came to life and charged fully. Pulling out her pactio she summoned her artifact and the seven electrical sprites came to being.

They all looked frantically around wondering where they were at. Negi got a good look at her and asked if she decided to do a wet shirt contest.

A vein appeared on her head as she conjured a steaming hot-pot of water and the mouse was hanging by a tail.

"SORRY CHISAME-SAMA!" He yelled in a voice that sounded just like his namesake.

Sighing in disbelief she turned off the image. "All right fellas, I'm in trouble. By god knows why, I am separated from my friends…again. I need you to run a scan of the area so I can avoid any dangerous places!"

The seven sprites got to work as she looked at all the data they were giving her. During this times she thought about how she ended up here.

_This is not something I expected; why would we get attacked while on our way to Negi's place? Along with who was the small person, does he have a grudge against us or something?_

After a couple of moments a cybernetic map appeared which she downloaded to her cell.

"This is all the data you accumulated?" She demanded.

The seven sprites nodded with cries of "Yes Chisame-sama," and "Hime". Giving her servants a nod she had no choice but to move forward.

"My best bet is to travel this way!" She looked at the cell and a holographic compass showed and pointed northwest.

De-summoning her sprites she got moving. Walking over roots, avoiding dangerous monsters in the process she wondered if she could make it out of here in one piece. Last time Negi (and Chachamaru) had been able to find her first during their excursion in the wilderness but not before she almost got eaten by a clothes-eating plant.

This caused Chisame to shudder, thinking of the memory. _I refuse to end up in that precarious situation. I'm no Miko Mido __expy!_

The long-haired girl looked down and saw that it was now the evening. She had walked a bit of ways from her last point.

This made her crack a smile. "Hmph, I guess all that exercise is paying off, I should thank the Narataki twins for getting me into that walking around campus thing?"

She also noticed that she was near a ruin, like a Greek or Roman Cathedral. Curiosity getting the best of her she walked around, seeing nothing but pillars on the floor, moss growing around structure and what looked like a living quarters for someone?

Chisame had to look again to make sure she caught that. Yep, there was something close to a bed, an area that looked like a kitchen and even a back area that led to a waterfall.

Having a suspicion that area was supposed to be a bath she wondered who could have lived here?

As she was about to leave she noted that she smelled of sweat. Making a groaning noise, she had momentarily forgotten she traveled through a jungle where there was no human life (for now since she found this place).

"I don't think this person would mind if I washed up? " She muttered as she walked a couple of meters to get to the waterfall bath.

When she got there she stood in disbelief! It looked like a bath house! She smelled the fresh water and it seemed to beacon her forward!

_Whoever built this place deserves a helping praise!_ With that she took off her grungy clothes and left it in a pile.

The last thing to take off were her glasses as she placed them on a rock and stepped her lithe body in the water.

To her bewilderment the water wasn't cold but somewhere between to beat the overbearing heat. Chisame gave a squeal of happiness as she let the water hit her body.

She spotted a bar of soap and shampoo as well. Looking at it with a critical eye she could only guess the person took care of his or herself well enough.

Chisame washed her hair and her body and she started thinking on what she had to do now.

_I have to get in contact with Negi. The others will be fine since they have an assortment of fighters who can take care of themselves. That doesn't mean I don't want to see how they are along with that figure? Why did it attack us?_

With all this going through her mind she didn't see a slither of something enter the water. Giving her hair a nice rinse she flung it back in a sexy way. She stopped as she noticed what she did.

"Great Chisame, you are acting like you are on some honeymoon with a husband who is waiting to get aroused!" Rolling her eyes she got from the torrent of water and slowly sloshed her way out.

_Its peculiar why they wouldn't keep the shore near this place, it's like waiting to get attacked or something!_

As she reached the edge to salvation she heard something and turned her head around!

"Come on, it can't be anything, this place is secure…" Taking another look back she whimpered. "I think!"

Chisame got out until she felt a tendril wrap around her body! Giving a yell she turned to see some plant monster with sharp teeth!

"OH CRAP, NOT AGAIN!" She screamed as pulled back in the water. Chisame tried moving from the monster but couldn't and it broke to the surface, giving her much-needed air.

It roared in what could be described as ecstasy as it held her over its mouth.

"No, no I don't want to get eaten!" She hollered.

Little tendrils burst from the sides of its mouth as they started rubbing against her soft skin. It moaned in pleasure as it did, to the hacker's displeasure.

"Stop getting off my moans of torment, dick!" She screamed but it started down on a particular area that caused her to scream.

"EEEEEEEEKKKKKKK!" A blush came on her cheeks and her eyes momentarily dilated.

To her amazement she got out that trivial word!

For a moment she wondered why she would scream like someone who just got kidnapped by a robber and placed on a railroad track; she wasn't _Penelope Pipstock_ dammit!

As she tried fighting off screaming (in fright and to her chagrin, pleasure) Chisame thought that she would just die like this. Not even figuring out why all this happened.

Trying to stop tears streaming down her face she closed her eyes and waited to get molested by a horny monster and left for dead in a stupor of sick pleasure and regret.

Looking to the heavens she thought it would be too late to start praying now. _Look I know I don't do this as much as I should but if ANYONE is listening please save me!_

**SWISH!**

A second later she was in the arms of a masculine presence. Her face displayed one of disbelief.

"Hey, looking good there Jo-chan!" The voice rumbled as a wild smile appeared over his face. "Kind of happy I bumped into you!"

A gasp escaped her lips as she recognized the brown-skinned man with long mane of wild light blond hair and yellow eyes.

_It's Rakan…?_ She exclaimed in her head, the man who defied the concepts of reality.

Jack Rakan held his artifact, Armiger Milliplex; a weapon that could take on any form that Rakan could think of and it took the form of a giant broadsword.

The weird plant monster roared as it got a tendril cut and tried striking with more tendrils. While still holding a bewildered Chisame, he hacked away at them. Purple blood spilled over the water which he didn't like.

"Hey, that area is for me washing off my body, prick!" He yelled. An intense yellow aura showered over his body as Chisame froze.

_Does this idiot know I'm still here!_ She screamed as her eyes got swirly. Taking the initiative she smacked him against his head as he looked down confused.

"Oh hey, didn't think you'd still be there Jo-chan!" He rumbled as he gave a laugh.

Chisame slapped him again! "How can I leave if you are holding me? You oaf!" With that she gave him a swift punch to the chest.

Smiling he placed her on the ground. "Take a couple of steps back Jo-chan, this is going to get messy!"

He leapt at the monster, not before Chisame felt a hand on her buttocks! Shrieking she turned to see Rakan caught in the act. How in hell did he get back there?

A blush radiated his face as he moaned. "This feels so good!"

Mouth gaping she gave an almighty kick that would have done Asuna proud and sent him toward the monster. "JUST GET OUT THERE AND KILL THE DAMN THING!"

Embarrassment rushed through her as she couldn't think why he goosed her like that! She hasn't been touched like that before; if you don't count the first with a plant creäture who had a thing for clothes in her first outing in the magical world.

Rakan hacked, slashed, dodged and punched the monster until it was destroyed! Laughing at what he did he pumped his fist to the air.

"That's right, who da man!" An explosion appeared behind him as if he had a massive crossover of the Rainbow Rangers or whatever that show that came on years ago that Kotaro and Negi watched as kids.

Chisame palmed her head as she wondered why she missed the dude in the first place.

He approached her and smiled. "Glad you didn't get eaten by that Jo-chan," he gave her a pat on her bare shoulders and had a perverted look as he felt her bare flesh.

The hacker looked at him for a second and had a warm feeling. During this time she hadn't thought about getting back to her friends or back to civilization but only that something different in her life wasn't the same or boring.

After the drama calmed down he looked down at her. "Looks like you have a lot to explain to me Chisame…" He stated and walked out.

"Hey, where are you going?" She called out about to chase after him.

The muscular man gave her a questionable look as he raised his eyebrows. "I thought you wanted to get yourself together but if you want to be walking around naked I won't stop you?"

His eyes squinted before a smile dawned on his face. "Since we are in a paradise like setting, I could just lose my shirt and pants as well and we could be like Tarzan and Jane!"

The look on Chisame's face screamed 'Hell no!' "You already don't have a shirt or pants on you crazed sex gorilla!"

There stood Rakan with a well placed bush to hide his junk (to her relief) and gave an all mighty laugh like he was a god! "Nothing wrong with that Jo-chan, I could give you-!"

He didn't have time to finish as Chisame landed a flying knee kick to his face to send him reeling to a tree trunk and a boulder sized fruit fell on his head and gave him a knot!

"Get the fuck outta here!" She yelled and he moved his butt not wanting to ensure her wrath of judgement!

Taking a couple of breaths she lowered her body back to the warm water as the blush on her cheeks steel radiated heat.

"That jerk, I am not going to end up like one of those bitches on _Lifetime_ that put up with that nonsense; Not me!" Gripping at his way of thinking.

A couple of seconds later a smile appeared. "At least I get to see him again…"

She took a couple of minutes to wash up.

Rakan, who had his clothes back on, had known someone had entered his home but didn't expect it to be one of Negi's partners, especially Chisame?

_Glad I came back when I did but why is she here? This is a bad time for her to come back because there is an upheaval happening…Jo-chan I better make sure you get back home safely, you don't need to get involved in this…_

His face took on an unlikely serious expression.

* * *

What is happening in the magical world that is causing someone like Jack Rakan to be concerned?

Will Negi get involved with whatever crisis is happening? Are Chachamaru and the others all right?

Find out next time!

* * *

**Sorry for the brief chapter but thought I should update at least a little to get this story rolling!**

**Chisame has ended up meeting up with the big lug Jack Rakan and he hasn't changed one bit. What is going on in the magical world? That will be revealed and that cloaked being will be a center in all this.**

**I'm not planning making this a long, over blown story so hopefully I can get to where I want. Of course I don't how many chapters I'm planning on making.**

**Next chapter will be about Chachamaru and her team with a bit about Chisame and Rakan and maybe Negi?**

**Please review.**

**Later!**


	3. Rumors of Danger

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters involved with this story.**

**Sorry for the delay on this chapter! I had the horrid "writer's block" and it's a tough hurdle to get over. Actually I kind of still do but I have enough to get burning with this.**

**Chisame ended up in a predicament where a plant tried eating her, and it wasn't the clothes eating kind. When all looked lost Jack Rakan comes in and saves her.**

**Now that they have met up what's going to happen? For now however we will see how Chachamaru and the others are doing since I alluded to something more going on in the background. **

**Along with a certain vampire.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Rumors of danger**_

* * *

**Evangeline cottage**

In a random cottage in a forest at Mahora Academy Evangeline A.K. McDowell (a Shinsou vampire) played a random RPG to occupy her boredom.

The game had got good as she was playing _Final Fantasy XIII_ and her party consisted of _Lightning/Hope/Snow_ and had them fighting a rather large elephant monster.

Her mind was so occupied with the battle that she didn't notice a figure standing behind her watching it.

The figure bent down close to her ear and whispered, "Kitten, you shouldn't play games so much, you'll end up getting fat."

Evangeline screamed bloody murder, jumping from her spot and stood floating. Vampire casted daggers at the one who ruined her free time and saw that it was Albireo Imma, Nagi's companion and powerful mage who used gravity magic.

"What are you doing here, Kul;nel?" she screeched as she extracted her hand. Long nails extended in a threatening manner. Eva also remembered to call him by his nickname because if she didn't he would end up ignoring her. "And how did you bypass all my magical defenses?"

White-robed man chuckled in a friendly way at his "kitten's" reaction. "It's easy when you know how; I am older than you…" He responded with an air of indifference.

Eva scowled at him before turning to see she already died in her game. Lowering her head in grievance, she lowered herself back to the ground. Out of her former crush's companions, Albireo was someone she couldn't deal with.

The man wore his hair short with part of it in a tail that was over his shoulder-blade and had darkish eyes. Albireo aka "Ku;nel" personality was calm, shred and somewhat perverted, as he wanted Eva to wear Lolita-like clothing with cat ears!

The long-haired blonde asked him why he was here sitting her rump on a comfortable chair. Albiereo , with that aggravating smile, sat down right next to the vampire, which made her cringe.

"What I can't come and visit my lovely, eternally young vampire?" The gravity mage asked innocently enough.

Raising an eyebrow she waited. She knew he had reasons for being here and wouldn't let his quirky personality get under her skin…even if she wanted to take out his heart, stomp it against her heel and scatter it to the winds.

_That would be a nice present for me! _A sadistic smile appeared on her pale face.

"Kitty, that's not nice having such thoughts…" Spoke the man who caused her to stare in disbelief. Eva always had a thought he could be a telepath but he never let on what other abilities he could have.

He coughed and started talking. "I hear that part of Al Alba headed off to Mundus to visit Negi and his family and met with some turbulence."

Interest piqued she had a look of bemusement. "Really now…" She responded with the man continuing.

"Apparently a figure ended up separating the team." He gave her a knowing look.

Sighing with impatience Eva motioned for him to continue. "Stop pausing and get on with it!"

Chuckling he went on. "I see you are concerned for Chachamaru, are you?"

Turning her head she crossed her arms. "Chachamaru is capable of defending her and the ones on that trip," As an afterthought she asked who got separated from the party.

"My sources tell me that the computer expert ended up in the jungles of Mundus and has met up with Jack Rakan."

Eva laughed at that notion! "Hah-hah, the self-proclaimed 'normal one' ended up with that tower of muscles and testosterone? How I would like to be a bat on the wall to witness her agony!" moaning at the pleasure.

"Now, now, control that sadistic nature of yours kitten!" He spoke as he had a fan covering his mouth and got a couple of meters behind her with narrowed eyes like a fox.

Not paying him any attention she goaded him on to continue. "I believe that Chachamaru, Eishun's daughter, Kokonoe and her protector, Setsuna, are in the city next to the royal palace in Ostia while the mind reader, ninja and the strong fighter have located in a small village."

"They wound up getting scattered that quickly; and to only one enemy?" Eva murmured to herself.

"Getting concerned for your former classmates Eva?" A twinkle appeared in his eyes as he mentioned that.

She scoffed at the notion. "I warned them a long time ago that the path of being part of that group would be hazardous and they let their guard down. Let them figure a way out of it!"

"Still in your 'Dark Evengel' persona I see?"

Eva looked at him with a firm glance. "You are not one to doubt what I say is correct, don't start now!"

He also had a grave look. "When it comes to matters like this never. I think your next question is who would attack Ala Alba and why?"

The long-blonde haired girl answered. "I'll say it's a fragment of the now, defunct, Cosmo Entelecheia."

The British vampire heard him clap for a couple of seconds before swiping her hand at his throat; she looked irritated. "Refrain from such actions, you pervert!"

Smiling all the while he lowered her hand. "You are correct on that matter. As Fate warned Negi, not everyone would be for his plan to terraforming Mars and unify the magical and normal worlds together. I do say they have something nefarious in mind."

"Hmm, evil never stays gone for long; it always finds a way back to the light. I wonder how boya and his team will deal with this mess."

"With his main group moving on with their lives he only has a select few to go with. I have no doubt that they got in contact with him and Asuna. With those two, I think we can see a miracle like we did five years ago."

The blue-eyed girl had a different thought. "Who knows if that will happen this time around. But whatever is going on I want no part in this drivel!" Like a diva she tossed her hair and pushed out her nose.

Watching all those soap operas were doing wonders for her!

"Really, you don't want to help the son of the man you love?" He asked innocently enough but it dripped with condescension. Eva scowled at him.

"My, you still carry a torch for Nagi? You never stop with the surprises. Since Negi freed his dad and later found his mother; you have kept _such _a distance from the family?"

Her eyes squinted at him in annoyance. It wasn't like she wanted to keep away from her crush but ever since Arika came back into the picture it was like the ninth area of hell that froze over when ever they saw each other.

The last time she appeared to the Springfield family it almost ended up in duel of magic and no one, not even Nagi, could determine who would win in the battle with "The Advent of Evil," facing off against the "The Queen of Calamity!"

Eva loathed that cold hard woman for taken her love away from her like that! If she could she'd send Arika's soul to the blackest pit of hell!

"Kitten, be nice; Arika is a kind woman and doesn't need your jealous behavior running rampant like a frightened mouse." Spoke Albeireo.

"Enough with intruding on my private thoughts," Screeching at him once again she turned on him. "If I hadn't been busy at that time I would have stopped that reunion from happening!"

The man grinned like a cat and said, "Are you talking about that time when your body was in heat and you asked me too-!" Albireo jumped away as Eva sent a frozen icicle to impale him. The shard struck the side of her wall.

"Do not bring up that moment again!" She seethed as she quivered and her eyes got swirly.

* * *

The memory came like a tide as she could remember the setting; her resort, a full moon hanging in the distance, the smell of the sea crashing against the shore. She was in her adult form wearing a toga get up and him, in some swim trunks on her full-sized mattress.

"Lynx, lynx, LYNX!" She screamed getting into the moment and shouting the secret password.

"Shut up, you know you love it!" Alberieo yelled as the sword and sheath continued to the morning light and basking in the afterglow.

Waking up she felt like a person who was involved in a scandal that threatened the political world as we know it! "…This never happened!"

"Of course not, same time next year?" He hoped, for some reason he looked younger as if he regained some of his vitality! Of course he got some so…

Eva groaned and went to sleep.

* * *

Back from memory lane Alberieo smiled. "I for one thought it was a wonderful moment," getting closer he whispered the next phrase. "You are a rather naughty vampire. The things you came up with!"

The aristocrat's face turned bright red as she thought on the moment she was in heat. Curse the light of moon; of all the times to succumb to the pleasures of the flesh. She also put the blame on that tequila as well!

"Besides, Nagi loves Arika and you need to move on dear…." He tried reasoning.

Scoffing at that failed attempt she pushed the subject along. "Do you happen to know the name of the head of that tiny fraction?"

Getting serious he answered. "It is speculated that it's another puppet created by Fate of all people."

"Hmmm, most probably a fail-safe; it probably activated on its own."

Agreeing he continued. "The name of the figure in command is Lumen."

Once finding out Eva had a crafty smile. "Let's see if the children can figure out this puzzle shall we?"

* * *

In a broken ruin stood the cloaked figure that took care of the small group of Ala Alaba. Removing the cloak stood a fifteen year old male. He wore his yellow hair short and had gray eyes.

Lumen, as he was called, waited for two of his cohorts to arrive. He chose this place since no one ever came to the lower part of Mundus Magicus. The blonde crossed his arms and thought about how long has it been.

* * *

**Lumen's memory**

His first memory was awakening from his stasis a couple of years ago after Negi and Fate's fight. He looked about eight years old.

As a lot of things were going on during the battle to determine the fate of the magical world, no one knew he existed. He saw the event with Negi and Asuna fighting and defeating the Mage of Beginning and made the choice to make himself scarce.

He knew his functions were to observe that the original mission got finished but upon seeing everything he decided not to go it. Being a replica of Fate, he was made to have his own thought and go about his own judgment.

Lumen knew he wasn't just a clone and made the choice to move away from this battle and make his own bonds. The blonde boy soon went about observing humanity. He was already aware of a lot of things and wanted to experience a place where he belonged.

That was the plan but it was met with disaster. A random family saw him wandering on the streets at one time and took him in on a whim. From some memories he had inherited from Fate, it was turning out like how Fate met Shiori and her elder sister before the latter met her end by his brethren.

Then one night he saw how this family treated their children; they were nothing but slave drivers looking for a quick buck. He was in disbelief that there were people who would do these kinds of things.

When the "father" found out about his snooping around he confronted him and demanded that Lumen get down in the pits for work but the confused but firm boy declined.

"You shouldn't be doing this," he said to the man. "Why would you force children, into slave labor?"

The grizzly like man bellowed out a laugh. "Why, because I can; the worlds not a kind place for street urchins and it's not like they had anything going for them!"

The "mother" showed and added on the jeering at the naïve clone. She had medium length red hair and her face was like a horse. She had a Cockney accent. "Only misery and death for the lot and don't be thinking you are better!"

Lumen stood his ground as he narrowed his gray eyes at them. "They don't deserve anything you have to offer. Let them go, this place is entering a new phrase of hope and-!"

He was stopped by their laughter.

"You hear that, the boy thinks that just because the son of the hero is starting some absurd project that it will lead to peace and fucking harmony?" Father laughed out holding his wide belly full of jelly!

The mother had a fan and laughed underneath it. "Please, that's just a dream for a naïve puppy! The big wigs don't know the plight of the commoners! It would have been better for us to vanish but that dream is dashed!"

Lumen looked curious at what she said and figured it out. "You were part of Cosmo Entelecheia?"

That stopped their guffawing. "How does a prat like you know about that?" The man rumbled. He grabbed the boy by the scruff of his neck and lifted him up.

"Hmph not that it matters, he will be in his own nightmare by the time we are through with him!" The Cockney accent woman sneered.

Lumen couldn't fathom why this was happening! He'd never thought that people could be this cruel and heartless!

Struggling he tried breaking free from the man's grip but the man knew magic that paralyzed him. "You will fetch us a nice price brat!"

The blonde boy didn't want to die. He'd thought that he could make a bond with someone! Something clicked within his head as he dropped his head and they couldn't see his face for a moment.

"Danger to existence. Proper procedure; kill all hostiles!" He mumbled like a computer.

"What the fuck you say boy?" Bear man cried out before a white aura covered Lumen's body knocking the man into the horse face woman!

On the ground in pain and feeling embarrassment they saw they boy floating in the air as a magic circle appeared behind him, growing large.

Small orbs of light formed around him and struck the heinous couple through their necks. Not wanting to finish what he did he wrapped the bodies in a sheet of light and eradicated them from existence.

After he finished he lowered to the ground and checked behind him. The kids saw what he did to them. For an instant he thought that they would praise him but the look on their faces was anything but. They looked frightened at him.

Not knowing how to handle this new development he ran away from them. He didn't understand what he was feeling but he didn't like it. Was it this that made him feel pain? Upon stopping he saw a news report about Negi and his accomplishments of improving the world.

_That's a lie…_ He thought as he glared hatefully at the image. _His light doesn't shine on every place of this desolate world of illusion!_

* * *

**Present**

Opening his eyes from the memory he saw one of his compatriots. The figure wore a Lolita type get up as she had long brown hair and eyes. She had glasses on her face as well.

"I'm here, Lumen!" She called to him. Lumen waved back to her as she got closer. "You got back unscathed I see, just like Fate!"

The teen ignored her words. He knew that she was trying to goad him on to a useless argument. "Did you find your target?"

Tsukuyomi smiled happily. "I know where my sempai and the princess is!" Her face took on a sadistic turn. "Of course it took everything within me to contain my excitement of not dissecting them!"

The sadistic swordsman who went by Tsukuyomi has always been a pain for Negi and his partners, especially Setsuna and Konaka. Her skills with the sword are fierce and unyielding. Tsukuyomi has held her own with the half-demon girl.

Lumen kept a sigh to himself. He knew that hiring someone of her caliber was dangerous given she had history with two of Negi's partners. Upon starting up this rather small group he called her, going by memories in his head.

When he met the unstable girl she noted that he somewhat resembled her old employer but he showed and went by emotion more than his "parent". He explained to her his plan and she agreed to it quickly.

As she put it "I want to see Setsuna writhe in agony as I steep my blade inside her precious princess! So I will support you in this attempt but don't interfere when it comes to what I just said!"

When she said that he felt a devious power emanate from her. He compared it to a demon and it somewhat frightened him.

The young adult looked around in confusion. "Hey where is that other one?"

"She is on her way now; she just got caught up in something." He answered.

Giving him a look she asked him something. "Tell me, this plan of yours, how will you go about it? The Twilight Princess stopped that from happening so how will you go about changing the world?"

He corrected her assumption. "I'm not changing the world or placing people in a world of their creation, I'm ending everything."

She looked puzzled for a second. "You really think that's going to happen? I know you are a clone of Fate but do you really think you can go about ending the world as we know it."

"Yes, I can go about ending this wretched word that my predecessor couldn't do! I don't believe in Negi's plans and I will see it fall to the ground." He soon crossed his arms. "So to do that I need something that is in the Queen of Calamity's possession."

"And what would that be?"

He only smiled. "All in good time…"

Tsukuyomi whistled impressed. "It's worth noting that you seem to know all that goes about in that wizard's life?"

"I make sure to keep tabs on the important people in Negi's life." His thought then went to the teen wizards partners he separated while they were on that flight. Looking down to his shoulder he saw that his clothes were singed from the attack that girl inflicted on him.

_Strange, I never thought that one of his partners could hurt me, especially the one who works better with support…_

He could remember the intensity in her eyes. _She looked at me like I was some monster or something! I'll make sure to find her after I get this plan started!_

Then another figure showed up. It was another woman with a friend behind her. "I'm sorry we are late Lumen-sama!" one of the females cried out.

Waving it off, he started talking. "Not to worry about it. Shirabe, I see you brought another to this faction?"

Shirabe had horns on her head and is a demi-human. She wore long purple hair and she was composed. She was one of Fate's Ministra Magi for a time but due to her hatred of what happened to her family she still held a grudge which led her to Lumen's side.

Another of Fate's magi was Homura, a female with pig tails and a fire spirit. Like Shirabe, she found her way to Lumen's side.

These two still held affection for their Magister but they couldn't stand him making nice with Negi. When they were at their lowest Lumen found them and treated them with kindness.

Seeing that this was how his new group was formed he began his plan. "I have separated Negi Springfield's partners for a time. With the distraction it will leave the main palace empty. During this time Tsukuyomi, you will fend off Setsuna and her group!"

This made the girl smile as she felt her body tense up in excitement!

"Homura, you will head off and take care of the mind reader! Her abilities are to be feared!"

The fire female had an evil glint in her eye.

"Shirabe, you are with me! " He looked at said person.

The horned female nodded seriously.

"Your powers have grown in these past couple of years, thanks to my enhancing them, except for you Tsukuyomi…"

The crazed girl only smirked. Yep, he was glad he did nothing with her. She was already powerful enough.

"Lumen, are you sure you want to go through with this?" Shirabe asked like a sister concerned.

He snorted. "This has given me a purpose. Negi Springfield's light is not beneficial for this world! This place needs to go, with all traces of magic extinguished!"

Homura and Shirabe looked somewhat scared of Lumen for a second.

Catching himself he apologized. "Let's get this over with; you know your targets?"

The trio nodded. Taking their silence as a yes they headed to their destinations.

* * *

**Razzle city**

In a random city in the Magical world Setsuna and Kokonoe were headed back their temporary hiding place.

It's been two days since they got separated from Chisame and the day before they had ended up split up once again.

Setusna thought on that matter on what happened.

* * *

**Setsuna Memory**

Chachamaru had gotten Kaede back on land. The ninja released them from her artifact and everyone became concerned on what the gyroid mentioned about not being able to reach Chisame.

They immediately wanted to head to find her but before anything could happen the figure stood a couple feet in front of them.

Setsuna, Fei Ku and Kaede gathered in the front while Chachamaru stood in the middle, protecting Nodoka and Konoka, as they summoned their treasures.

"What happened to our friend?" Setsuna demanded as she gripped her sword tightly.

She couldn't tell what he looked like due to his cloak but he did answer her. "Who knows, I saw her get carried by that wind tempest I conjured up. She could be dead on the ground or drowned."

The female group tensed at what he said and looked ready to strike at him.

"For your sake she better be alive!" Setsuna stated.

Kaede stepped a little ahead of the tailed girl. "Be cautious Setsuna-dono, we still don't know what he can do."

Taking her colleague's statement to heart she calmed down.

"What you do with us now?" Fei Ku asked, never taken her eyes off him.

The cloaked figure took off his cloak to show them what he looked like.

Nodoka was the first to point out the obvious. "He looks like Fate!"

"How is this possible; I thought that Fate was the last one?" Konaka asked befuddled.

The teen boy only smiled. "There is a lot you don't know about this world ladies and I for one can't have you intervene with what I have planned; _**Turbulance!**_"

He conjured a twister which sucked almost sucked them in until Kaede threw her cloak over it, sending it to a different place

Eyes widening surprised Lumen glanced at the ninja with interest. Setsuna and Ku Fei struck next. Setsuna took out her Nodachi and used _**Zanganken **_(Stone-Cutting Sword) which was infused with her Ki to strike him.

Lumen maneuvered away from her attack and sent a small orb of light to knock her away. Fei Ku used her staff and extended the length to impale him! Adding his light element to his hand he blocked the strike and sent curved light blades at her.

The martial artist flipped away from the assault. Kaede struck next as she threw her four-bladed shuriken at him, that was linked by a chain to tie him up. Creating a barrier of magic it got deflected. Catching the weapon she started thinking on her next attack.

Konaka rushed to Setsuna to heal her while Nodoka was about to use her artifact. The boy saw this and quickly illuminated the area with a burst of light, blinding the entourage.

He couldn't afford that girl any chance to figure out his plan and used a teleportation spell to separate them further.

* * *

**Razzle city (present)**

That was the last thing Setsuna remembered from their battle with the boy. She was still beaten up about getting caught off guard like that. She thought she had gotten stronger but it seems she still had more training to do.

Konaka was still her cheery self and even though she was concerned for her friends they had to settled first. She explained it as Negi probably got a heads up on what happened and would find a way to find them.

Setsuna smiled at that memory. _No matter the circumstances she will always find a silver lining!_

As she thought about happy thoughts of her Ojasama, she didn't notice they were back in the room they rented.

Chachamaru was on the floor on standby mode. During the transportation phrase her circuits had gotten somewhat fried and could only talk for short intervals of time. She explained that it would take three days to fully get everything functional before she could send out a distress signal and it was already day two.

The long brown-haired adult had gotten ready to wind up the robot. Seeing her friend on cloud nine she giggled. "Come on Setsuna, I need you to come out of your world and talk to me now!"

Setsuna automatically snapped out of it and blanched at where they were. "How long have we been here?!"

"Ten minutes, Set-chan!" Chirped the heir to the Kansai association.

Before Setsua was going to start her five-minute speech about how unworthy she was, Chachamaru spoke first.

"How was everything out their Konaka?"

"Everything is fine for the most part, nothing dramatic has happened since yesterday," A frown showed on her pretty face. "Of course we still haven't heard from Negi. I think he knows to come here since you tried contacting him yesterday but…"

Chachamaru sighed. "I never suspected my circuitry would end up in such a deplorable state. Hakase would throw a tantrum if she found out about this…"

"It's not your fault, we never suspected we would get attacked by an enemy so soon." Setsuna brought up. "Of course we have no clue where the others are and still no word on Chisame…"

They all got quiet on that. "We have to believe she's still alive, Set-chan," Konaka said. "We all survived somehow in this world and this time it will be no different!"

"Yes, but it's been years since that last adventure and not including that instance of saving Arika-sama, we pretty much haven't had that experience. Well some more than others."

Chachamaru agreed. "The likelihood of Chisame surviving is low but she's rather stubborn so I don't suspect she'll be in danger for long…"

"Why do you say that, Chachamaru?" Konaka asked in curiosity.

Going by her memory file she thought of Jack Rakan. "Call it woman's institution!"

This got a sweat drop from the two women. _Uhhh, yeah she's a female too so of course she'd get it! _They both thought at the same time.

* * *

**Ostia Palace**

In the palace of Ostia Princess Asuna Kagurazaka was finishing up her duties of state. And by that I mean she had Takamichi help to make sure she didn't fall asleep this time.

The princess of Twilight wore a regal gown and nice high-heeled shoes as she was heading to meet her partner and former teacher Negi. She had heard what happened to Konaka and the others. Of course once she did she wanted to drop everything to find her friends but Takamichi, Nagi and Negi convinced her not to jump the boat just yet.

It was incoming they had just discovered and as royalty she couldn't just stop it. So with a calm outlook she continued with her duties. The red-head girl with different color eyes had grown to become beautiful but she still had her tomboy spirit and still ragged on Negi for being reckless and whatnot.

Thinking on the matter she smiled briefly before opening the door to see her Magister with Nagi and her sister, Arika.

"Asuna!" The teenage boy cried as looked happy at seeing her.

Nagi also greeted her with a roguish smile. "I see you didn't start a war just yet, so I guess you are doing fine!"

Arika slapped him hard against his head causing him to fall to the ground. Asuna smiled at her sister which the ice queen returned with hesitation.

"I'm glad I was able to finish up everything before finding the others," Asuna started as she looked at Negi, who was still in disbelief on what happened.

"It's a good thing too, Asuna but I have to wonder why this would happen when they were coming to see me?" Negi pouted a little.

Arika was going to comfort her son until Asuna bashed him on the head. The boy blanched out and looked at her with a puppy dog face! "What was that for Asuna!?"

"Because I know you were going to start crying on how this was your fault and shit but let me tell you it's not!" She berated him. "No one could have figured that Konaka and the others would end up getting attacked by anyone! Of course if you think you are in the wrong, pull up your thong, get out there and look!"

Arika looked impressed on the way Asuna could handle Negi. It did her heart proud that she wasn't the only one to use force to fix the men in her life.

Nagi also grinned as he recovered. _She's grown up nicely, still a bit hot-headed but that's just makes her who she is._

"So you ready to do this Negi?" She asked.

The teen nodded firmly. "I am ready and I know where Chachamaru is located. She was able to send me a brief message just before she shut down. She along with Konaka and Setsuna are in a city close to Ostia."

"If there that close I wonder why they couldn't come to us?" Asuna asked.

"Most probably they didn't want whoever did that to them to strike against us," Nagi offered up. "This enemy could have found a way to the castle by following them secretly. It's best we meet up with them."

Takamich brought up the second half. "I also got a call from a subordinate that Nodaka, Kaede and Ku are in small village away from the palace."

Negi grimaced at hearing Nodoka was involved as well. He only knew that Konaka, Setsuna , Chachamaru and Nodaka was coming he didn't know about the rest. "What about Chisame?"

The white suited man hesitated at that. "Apparently she is not among them as of yet…"

Asuna and Negi gasped a little.

The teen wizard said, "Wait, she's not there with them?!"

"I'm not sure what happened to her but all I know is that she wasn't among them!"

"You don't think she is…" Nagi said before Arika silenced him with a glare.

"We cannot come up with self-made theories. We need to gather all the facts," Arika took charge of the situation. "Asuna, you will go see to Eishun's daughter and company," She looked at Negi next. "Son, you will go to meet Nodoka and her group."

She then glanced at Takamichi. "Stand guard at the palace and bring in some of the secret service agents as back up. Something tells me this is a step the enemy wants! Now let's move!"

They all stood surprised on how quickly she said.

"I SAID MOVE!" She yelled out.

The group quickly dispersed with a "Yes mam!" and rushed off.

Nagi smiled at her. "I always liked how you cracked the whip, Arika-chan!"

She only gave him one of her stoic looks which Nagi could tell something was wrong. "What's wrong?"

Placing some of her hair behind her ear she answered. "Something is going to happen soon that will change everything we know!" She said in a wispy voice.

* * *

**That ends this chapter. Sorry for the delay with this story! Like I mentioned this was going to be about what happened with the others.**

**Now the figure is revealed as a clone of Fate named Lumen, a OC created by me. His abilities deal with light and wind manipulation. He will be the antagonists for this story.**

**Yes, the main characters are Chisame and Rakan, don't worry they will become promient in the coming chapters. I just have to get over this writers block.**

**I'm not sure on the relation between Asuna and Arika so I just made the siblings for convenience.**

**Sorry I didn't get to Nodoka and the others but at least you know they are fine, at least for now. Lumen has joined together with the stalker Tsukuyomi and two of Fate's girls.**

**Let's see how well they will handle them. Along with what does Arika have that links to Lumen's plan and her own rescue? You'll find that out in the coming chapters.**

**Eva appears and she's still the same. I will say she'll get up in this mess sooner or later. I hope that scene she had relations with Albireo was okay.**

**I won't leave promises when the next chap gets posted but I'll make it through somehow.**

**See ya in the next update folks!**


End file.
